


literally drunk rn

by Nearzy (orphan_account)



Series: Drunk [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love, drunk, let me love you you stupid fuking tomato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Nearzy
Summary: Near is tired of Seven ignoring her





	

Near slammed the empty bottle down on the table. Hoping Seven would turn and look hoping for any reaction from him. He hadn’t moved since he had claimed that corner of the apartment and forbid Near from speaking to him or interacting with him now. He certainly wasn’t how she imagined, he had been nothing but rough and calloused since he got here.

He had claimed the Seven in the chatroom was just a persona to keep things lively and fun, that this was the real him, cold and unloving. She had tried everything to gain his attention. She had cooked, cleaned up around him, she was calling him every few hours to get him to speak to her. But on the last call he finally snapped and yelled he wouldn’t be taking her calls anymore and he didn’t care if her feeling got hurt.

But he didn’t budge, at least she thinks he didn’t. Everything was kind of spinning right now. She supposed she should have stopped….about an entire bottles worth ago? But it didn’t matter now, she was plastered and determined to get the attention she wanted from Seven.

“Oi.” She threw her left arm across the arm of the couch and stared so hard at his back she could have burned a hole through him. But once again he didn’t move.

Pushing herself up from the couch and stumbling toward him, there was no way he couldn’t have heard her. She had a tendency to stumble quite a bit when drunk, she was practically stomping toward him with slight veers along the short way from the couch to the other side of the room.

“I’m TALKING TO YOU!” She finally attempted to place her hand on Sevens shoulder but instead slipped yanking his black and yellow hoodie halfway down his arms, falling face first on the rug.

“Whoa what the…? Near?” Seven was leaning back from his computer finally and staring at the heap on the floor in front of him. Near pushed herself up and quickly began to lose balance again, slamming her hands down on his desk to keep herself upright.

Her head was swimming but she was refusing to look away from his confused and…worried..? His eyes gave away his obvious concern for her drunken state. She leaned in sneering at the thought he could be actually worried for her.

“I want to know why you’re ignoring me.” She growled only a few inches from his face now.

He was completely thrown off by this, he hadn’t even known there was alcohol in the apartment but she reeked of liquor. He hadn’t pegged her as a drinker either, but here they were.

“I’m too danger-” He tried to say but was immediately cut off.

“BULLSHIT!” She had slammed her hands down again shaking his equipment and a few empty cans of dr.pepper. His eyes widened a bit as he could practically see the anger coming off her in waves.

“You, Sev- No, Luciel.” He swallowed at the sound of his real name.

“You care about me. I don’t care what you say, you couldn’t pretend everything that’s happened over the past week meant nothing and that you don’t feel even the tiniest spark of something in that cold heart of yours.”

“Near I-”  
“SHUT UP!” She had wanted him to talk but hearing anymore excuses was driving her crazy. Frustrated she ruffled her short hair and started stumbling towards the door.  
“Hey! Wait you can’t!” He was on his feet in an instant easily holding her back in her current state.

“And why the fuck not, huh? I’m an adult!” She ripped out of his arms and turned to look over her shoulder “It’s not like you care anyway, right?” she spit venomously. As she started forward again, Seven wrapped his arms around her middle holding her from behind.

“Please.” His voice was barely above a whimper. “Please, just stay here. I…I don’t know what I would do if something happened to you….” He tightened his grip as she tried to turn to face him.

“Seven..” She managed to squeak out as tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. “Please, don’t do this to me anymore.”

“You have to be safe, I can’t let the person I love get hurt because of me. I would give you everything if I could but I just can’t.” he buried his face in her neck.

She finally managed to wiggle free from him and he looked up in surprise just in time to be caught in a kiss. It was over before he could even completely register what had happened, she was staring at him with tears spilling from the beautiful blue-grey eyes he loved so much.

His heart wrenched to see her cry, especially because of him.

“I don’t care.” she placed her hand on his chest. “I don’t care if you think you’re dangerous or too distant or whatever. The only thing that would hurt worse than any of that is not being with you.”

He couldn’t say anything to that, he open and closed his mouth trying to think of anything. His brain was running a million miles an hour thinking the exact same thing she had said. He loved her so much, wanted to be with her so badly, to see her happy, to BE happy together.

But Near stumbled into him again and he decided the only thing he could do right now was put her to bed. He easily picked her up and carried her into the other room to lay her down.  
“Stay.” was all she could muster as he pulled away from her.

He gave her a sad smile, “I’ll be here when you wake up.” he swept the bangs from her eyes and watched as she very quickly fell asleep.

“I love you.” he whispered quietly hoping she could hear him and at least have a nice dream.

**Author's Note:**

> I do intend to write one for every character i am just dfrunk right no and sevens was the most readily available excuse in my head. ENJOY~


End file.
